


The Asset and Christmas

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, New Years, Protective Steve Rogers, Seizures, Steve Rogers Feels, Things get a little wild, bucky's first christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's Buckys' first Christmas and Steve is more than excited to spoil him in gifts. The team? Probably more so than him. But even with all the excitement for the holiday, Bucky struggles to understand everything. Luckily, his family is here to make sure he has the best Christmas ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will be lengthy. And the New Years special will be included in this. There is a little request in here from Bootstrap.

Christmas was undoubtedly everyone's favorite holiday. Spending time with family and receiving presents. Steve loved Christmas, he loved all holidays equally, Christmas was loved just a tad more. This year, he had a reason to love Christmas even more. Bucky was with him and was learning so much. And with this being his first real Christmas since he got drafted, he wanted to make this one special for him. He knew the other avengers would go all out this year for him, but they always had to be considerate that Bucky got overwhelmed quickly with new stuff. So Steve had to think of a way to ease him into Christmas. If he could just find the little monster.

"Bucky, where are you bud?" Steve didn't realize they were playing hide and seek until Bucky and Harley just disappeared after taking his nap. Apparently, Bucky was finding new hiding places. He wasn't in his usual spot under the bed, so Steve, trying his best not to destroy his entire apartment, remained calm. 

"Bucky bear, where are you?" He looked in the laundry room, then he heard laughing passing the bathroom.

"Are you in there?" He opened the door, he could hear laughing and dog panting from behind the shower curtain. Steve pulled back the curtain, Bucky laughed and hid his face.

"What are you doing in here?" 

"Silly."

"You are silly. But don't hide in the bathroom, baby." Steve picked him up and brought him in the living room. While Steve fixed a snack for Bucky, Bucky watched the TV commercials. All of them had music, a tree and boxes.

Steve came and gave him his goldfish, but saw that he was intrigued by the commercials.

"It's almost Christmas." Bucky tilted his head.

"Christ?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much everyone's favorite holiday. Especially for little kids."

"Why?"

"There's a guy named Santa Claus. And he comes out the night before Christmas to deliver presents to children all over the world."

"Santa?"

"Yep, he lives in the North Pole and only comes out during that one night. He has a list that has all the children in the world name's on it that can tell if you've been bad or good this year."

"I bad?"

"No you've been a good boy this year. I think he'll give you a lot of presents. But we should get a tree first." Steve didn't buy trees. He usually put up lights around the window and just left it at that. Tony was the one who usually did Christmas parties, but recently they've been having sleepovers on Christmas Eve so they all can gather around the gigantic tree and open the presents together on Christmas Day. And Steve had a feeling Bucky was going to be spoiled this year.

Once Bucky finished his goldfish, Steve got him dressed and put on his winter coat. Harley waited patiently while Bucky played with her tail. Bucky was always gentle with her and she didn't mind much when he pulled on her ears or tail. But he always knew when to stop. 

"You guys ready?" Bucky nodded. They left the apartment and waited for the car to warm up. Bucky dragged his flesh fingers across the window, he was intrigued when there was prints. He drew circles and other figures, Steve smiled at him then drove off.

Steve drove by a tree farm and noticed there was way too many people there. A recipe for a meltdown. So he went to their regular store where he was comfortable. 

Not as much as people were at the store, which was good. But still a crowd. Steve got a box of lights and a few other things. They went out to the garden area, a lot of fake trees. Bucky touched all of them with his mittens. He saw a Santa in a rocking chair and pushed a button on his hand.

"♩MERRY, MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS♩" Sang a rocking Santa. Bucky spooked then started to cry.

"It's okay. It's just singing. Look." Steve pushed the button again causing it to sing. Bucky wasn't convinced. They moved along until Steve found a tree that was tall enough to go in the apartment and came with a rug.

"This one look good?"

"That?" He pointed to a tree that was at least 30 feet. The tree they had was only 10 feet. And the apartment was only 25 feet from floor to ceiling.

"I think the one we got is good enough. Now we have a special mission to do." Steve instantly saw a flash of the soldier, immediately regretting saying mission.

"When it's Christmas you get your friends and family presents. So we are going to shop for everyone and we like to do something called secret Santa, so you are going to get someone a very special present." Then his phone buzzed, Tony had just sent their secret Santa. Steve instantly frowned when he saw the person he got.

"Alright, let's see if we can find a gift." The person Bucky had wasn't a hard person to impress, so they could find something easy. Steve's person was the problem. Steve didn't know enough about him to give him a gift. He might just have to wing this one. 

They walked around the store for a while, finding presents for everyone. They found something special for Bucky's person, but he didn't know what to do for his person.

"Hello, can I help you?" Said an elderly lady.

"Um. How do I say this? I need to get a gift for someone I don't practically like? His standards are low."

"I see. Well a good shirt never hurt anyone." 

"True." 

"Come this way, we have something that may help." Said the lady towards the clothes area. Steve avoided this area because Bucky was very touchy and pulled clothes off of hangers. 

"We have this machine and it'll make custom prints on clothing and mugs." Steve was always impressed by how this society was making things easy when stuff like this was nearly impossible during his time. 

The lady showed him how the machine worked. He wrote down a saying that probably described their relationship, but it would take thirty minutes for it to finish, so they walked around.

Unfortunately, Bucky was very touchy today. He ran his hand through all the clothes, like a little child in clothing store.

"Pick that up." He tore a shirt off the hanger and stared at it. Bucky saw another shirt and tried to grab it.

"Stop. Pick that up."

"No."

"Bucky Barnes, I am not going to ask you again." Bucky whined and picked up the shirt and handed it to him.

"I know, you want to go home. Just twenty minutes, okay?" Bucky sat down on the ground and played with his mittens. Steve texted Nat and Sam to get a few things for him since he couldn't let Bucky see his gifts.

"Mommy, why is he wearing that?" Said a little boy pointing to Bucky's harness. 

"He's just crazy. Don't look at him." Said the mother. Steve could handle certain things being said about Bucky, but he didn't tolerate the word crazy.

"Ma'am, he's mentally disabled because he fought for this country. I would appreciate it if you kept your comments to yourself." The lady walked away, Steve wasn't trying to sound intimidating or anything, he just hated that people judged so quickly. He looked down at Bucky to see he was chewing his wrist.

"Stop. What are you-?" He chewed through his medical bracelet. Steve sighed and pocketed the broken bracelet. Bucky didn't have his chewy necklace, so he was just bored now. They really needed to go home.

"Alright, here you go." Said the lady handing him the wrapped gift.

"Thank you." Said Steve. Bucky stood up, Steve held onto the lead a little tighter now. They walked to the checkout, they had a lot of stuff and the tree just added weight.

"Hi. Do you want a candy cane?" Said the checkout man. Steve looked at Bucky, who was sucking on his fingers.

"Yeah, two." The man gave him two candy canes. Steve didn't even bother to look at the total cost. It had to be well over two hundred dollars. Once they left the store, Steve still had to get the tree, the groceries, Bucky and Harley in the car.

"Alright Buck, I need you to do me a favor and be a big boy. Can you do that?" Bucky nodded.

"Okay, I want you to hold the bags while I carry the tree to car. But you have to stay by my side." Steve handed him the bags. Bucky noticed that he wasn't holding his lead anymore, but he didn't want to run, too many people around.

When they got to the car, Steve unlocked it with one hand and opened the trunk and collasped two of the backseats. Steve shoved the tree in, perfect fit. Now he just had get the two year olds in the car. The only way this could work is if Harley sat in the front seat. But Bucky didn't like sitting by himself and Steve couldn't move the car seat to the passenger seat.

Steve had no choice.

"Okay, let's get you in." Steve strapped him in. Then moved Harley in the front seat.

"Doggy?"

"It's okay, look she's right here." Bucky started to cry. Steve put the groceries in the front too. Bucky screamed, a tantrum. Steve quickly turned on the car and went home. 

Bucky did unfortunately cry the entire way home. Harley tried to jump in the back with him but she couldn't fit through the seats. Once they got home, Steve had to figure out a way to get everything and a not so happy Bucky inside.

"Bucky, can you be a big boy again?" Bucky didn't look at him.

"If you can help me, I'll give you a treat." That got his attention. "Okay, get the bags." Bucky got all the bags while Steve got the tree.

"Okay, follow me." Steve walked up the stairs Bucky followed him until he dropped something.

"Pick that up." Bucky shook his head.

"Then you're not getting a treat." Bucky started to cry then he sat down on the stairs that were covered in snow.

"Bucky, please work with me. The door is right there and it's cold." Bucky got up and picked up what he dropped. Steve opened the door and let him in. Bucky dropped the bags on the floor then sat on the couch. Steve laid the tree on the floor and looked at the bags. 

"Thank you for helping. Here." Steve unwrapped the candy cane and gave it to him. Bucky put it in his mouth then shook his head.

"That?"

"It's a candy cane."

"Candy." Bucky sucked on the candy causing him to drool. Steve opened the box and took out the pieces, he laid the rug down first then started to stack the pieces. Bucky was intrigued by the tree when it came together.

"You want to help put the lights on?" Bucky got up and held the lights. Steve immediately noticed his shirt was soaked and his hand was sticky. He wrapped the lights around the tree, then he noticed a tug. Bucky was chewing on it.

"Bud, you have to stop chewing wires. You won't chew food, why are you chewing on dangerous stuff?" Steve took the wire from him and gave him his paci. He finished wrapping the tree and plugged it in. The tree lights had three different light settings; flashing, rapid and slow. Flashing and rapid would probably send Bucky into a seizure. He chose slow and watched as the lights changed colors slowly. He looked at Bucky and saw that he was in absolute awe from it.

"Pretty."

"It is. Now I need you to not touch any of this, you can look but no touching." Bucky stared at the lights, Steve watched him to make sure he wasn't going to seize. But he seemed fine. Steve unpacked the bags and put the gifts on the counter. He still couldn't believe he got Rumlow. Last year he got Clint, wasn't hard. Hopefully, he would like it.

Steve put up the rest of the lights up in window and balcony. Bucky wasn't interested in them, like he was with the tree. He got a text from Nat saying she got the stuff he asked for and much more. Then she sent another asking who Bucky got for secret Santa. He didn't reply.

Steve decided to end the day with a bowl of soup and old cartoon movie, that Bucky showed little interest in. Before he tucked Bucky in for the night, he remembered the sleepover.

"Hey, tomorrow we're going to be spending the whole day with others."

"Why?"

"Remember, I told you we have a sleepover the day before Christmas. So tomorrow, once you've finished your nap, we'll pack up a few things and we'll go spend tomorrow and Christmas with the family. You'll have so much fun."

"Doggy too?"

"Of course, she's part of the family too. She's like your twin sister, she's just a little more calm than you and that I can appreciate." Steve kissed his head, Bucky didn't get in usual spot on his chest which didn't concern him too much but Bucky just tucked himself into his side. Steve knew the next few days would probably be overwhelming for him. 

Christmas is only two days away, he wasn't too worried about. New Years might be serious problem. Loud, flashing noises could easily trigger Bucky or himself. Before, he just had sleep pills that Bruce made him and he would sleep through it. But going through the event with a hypersensitive Bucky may cause problems. He would have to talk to the others soon.

For now, all he could worry about is Christmas.


	2. December 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one.

Early next morning, Steve swear he felt Jack Frost breathe down his neck. He thought maybe it was Bucky, but after clearing his vision he saw Bucky was shaking violently and Harley was shaking too. The bedroom was freezing cold. He tugged the comforter onto Bucky and got Harley on the bed. He went in the hallway to the thermostat. It was 55° and dropping. The thermostat said the heat was on, but that wasn't possible. He looked at all the windows and balcony door. All were sealed closed but the vents were blowing cold air.

"Of course, this had to happen today." Steve said to himself. He went back to the room and got his phone. He called his landlord first, nobody would be available until after the New Years. Steve could buy a heater, but that wouldn't do much. And he couldn't stay in a cold apartment with Bucky and Harley freezing their butts off. He called Jarvis saying they would be coming in early. He didn't mind. Steve went back in the room and packed clothes as quietly and quickly as he could. Bucky was still shaking pretty bad and Harley wasn't doing much better. He went in the kitchen and packed food, dog food and the gifts then went to the car to warm it up. He made his way back in the bedroom to wake up Bucky.

"Hey, can you wake up for me?" Bucky woke up a little. Steve sighed sadly at how miserable he looked.

"Cold."

"I know. The heat is broken, we're going to go stay at the tower for a while. Come on." Steve picked him up, Harley followed them. Steve grabbed their harnesses, but didn't put them on. He just needed to get them out the apartment. Once Steve got Bucky strapped in, he could tell Bucky was becoming comfortable again, as was Harley.

"This is about to an interesting few days." They were off to the tower.

Once they arrived, Steve could already tell Tony had already set up the decorations. Nothing too much, but this was the basement. He got Bucky, who was still asleep, and Harley from the car and went up the elevator to the main level. Tony had already put the tree up, Pepper was putting on the decorations when she noticed them.

"Hey, Steve. You guys are here early." Said Pepper.

"Our heat broke, he and Harley were shivering." 

"Oh, poor babies. Go get some sleep." It was only five in the morning. Steve went to a room, which was comfortably warm and laid Bucky down. Harley laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Steve could go back to sleep, but he wasn't tired. He was one of those people who stayed awake once woken up. He laid down next to Bucky, who got in his usual spot. Maybe he could rest his eyes.

He woke up a little later to someone patting his chest. Bucky was patting on his chest.

"What are you doing, bud?"

"Up." Steve was starting to vaguely notice that Bucky's cheeks were flushed a little. He hoped he was just warm from the blankets and not getting sick again.

"I'm up. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, cold."

"The heat broke, we'll be here for a while."

"Tree?"

"Let's go see something." Steve changed him and picked him up. They went to the main area, Bucky's eyes lite up.

The tree was huge. Much bigger than theirs. It just barley touched the ceiling, Tony loved the big ones. It was decorated in tinsel, lights and other ornaments. Steve noticed that he had also taken the pleasure of adding their little figurines to the tree. There was always something new on the tree because Tony believed he needed it to be bigger and better.

"I'm going to assume by the baby's face, I blew his mind." Said Tony.

"Yeah, I say you did a good job." Steve put Bucky on his feet. Bucky looked at tree then noticed an object. He poked the object, it made a noise. He tilted his head and poked it again.

"That?" He looked at Steve.

"It's a bell. Do you like it?" Steve took the bell off the tree and gave it to him. Big mistake. Bucky shook the bell for a second then gave it to Harley. She put the bell in her mouth and walked away. Bucky didn't like that.

"Mine."

"You shouldn't have gave it to her. Come here, Harley." Harley walked back to him and let go of the bell.

"It's yours now. Do not put that in your mouth." Steve let Bucky play with his bell while he fixed breakfast for Bucky then the elevator dinged. Nat, Rumlow and Sam came, all holding boxes.

"We're here." Said Sam.

"Good, you guys can put your Christmas presents under the tree and put the secret Santa ones in the bins." Said Pepper. They all put their Christmas gifts under the tree and put the others in the bin, Bucky noticed and went to the tree. One of them had his name on it, so it was his.

"Bucky, come away from there." Said Steve putting a bowl of eggs and rice on the table.

"Mine."

"It may have your name on it, but you're not going to touch it until Christmas." Steve picked him up and brought him to the table. Rumlow helped himself to the leftovers.

"Papa, that." He pointed to the boxes again.

"No, you can't open those until tomorrow. Be patient. Finish your food." Bucky wasn't a very patient person, he got a spoonful of food then turned towards the tree but then he noticed Steve was gone.

"Daddy?"

"It's alright, he'll be back soon. Why are your cheeks red?" Asked Nat sitting next to him. Last time his cheeks were flushed was when he got sick and they've all learned that Bucky gets sick quickly in cold weather.

"Do you feel okay, honey?" Bucky nodded and finished his food. Steve came in the elevator, arm full of boxes and some under the tree and two in the bin. Bucky got up and took a box from him to which Steve took back and put under the tree.

"Mine?"

"No. Did you finish your food?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and played with his bell on the couch. Steve went to the table and got Bucky's bowl, he didn't finish.

"How long has his cheeks been flushed like that?" Asked Nat.

"All morning, our heat broke in our apartment, so he got really cold, but he warmed up when we got here. He alright?"

"He looks fine, but if he's been like this for a few hours I would give him a little medicine to prevent any sickness. Being sick on Christmas won't be fun, right Bucky?" Asked Nat. Bucky sniffled a little, Steve immediately picked him up and brought him to the bathroom.

"Jarvis, is there any medicine in here?"

" _There is liquid Tylenol in the cabinet just to your left. I recommend at 20ml to start him off._ "

"Thank you. Is he running a fever?"

" _My scan show no elevated temperature for Mr. Barnes, but it would be wise to medicate him before a common cold sets in_." Bucky's colds usually turned into fevers, nobody wanted a sick, grumpy boy during Christmas. Steve got the box and went back to the main area. Clint and his family arrived and Bruce was here too. 

"I'm going to fix your milk, then you're going down for a nap. Go sit with papa." Steve set him on his feet and fixed a bottle of milk, he added the Tylenol in the milk and mixed in good. He gave it to Bucky. He noticed the difference in the taste, so he didn't finish it. He went to Lila and Cooper and played with them.

"Bucky, come finish this." Said Steve. Bucky ignored him and played with his toys. "You test me every day, boy." Steve handed him his milk, Bucky refused it. It tasted weird, he didn't want it. Steve picked him up, Bucky whined and hit Steve's hand. Steve set him back on the couch and gave him the milk. Bucky, reluctantly finished the milk. He belched a little, then got back up but a pair of strong arms held him.

"Play?"

"After your nap, they'll still be here when you wake up." Steve brought him in the bedroom and got him in bed. Bucky laid down, but didn't go to sleep. Steve closed the door behind him and went to the main area.

"I got an odd feeling about something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something feels weird." Steve sat down on the couch and watched the TV for a while. Then he heard something. He looked over his shoulder, Bucky was staring back at him with his thumb in his mouth.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Asked Steve. Bucky pointed down the hallway. "That's right. Go take your nap." Bucky shook his head then sat in front of him.

"You're not going to sleep out here." Steve picked him up, Bucky screamed at him, catching everyone's attention. Steve took a deep breath.

"What do you want to do?" Bucky put his head on his shoulder. Steve rubbed his back and sat on the couch. 

"Demanding little guy is he?" Said Clint. Steve sighed and just held Bucky. He was originally going to use this time to go get more presents for everyone, but Bucky wasn't going to let him go. So he whispered to Sam about a few things and handed him his wallet. Sam saluted him, then left. Bucky was fast asleep, Steve relaxed while everyone talked. 

After an hour, Sam came back from his mission. Thor and Loki arrived with their gifts, well Thor had many gifts, Loki just had one. Now they were just waiting for Bucky to wake up.

"Does he usually sleep over an hour?" Asked Sam.

"He's not asleep. He's seizing. I can feel his jaw twitching and he's breathing hard." Said Steve. Sam and Rumlow looked at Bucky. He was breathing hard, the plates in his arm were calibrating too much. Harley had her head on Steve's lap since Bucky's body was facing Steve's. After a minute, Bucky took a breath and sat up.

"Good afternoon, you feeling okay?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked a little disorientated but nodded okay.

"Now that Buckster is awake, sort of, we can start secret Santa. But everyone has to wear these before we get started." Said Tony holding up a bin. He passed out one to everyone and gave Steve his, Bucky's and a large shirt.

"Stark, what's the shirt for?"

"For the dog." Made sense. Steve picked up Bucky and went to the bedroom. Bucky was starting to be a little more focused by the minute, which was good. Steve got himself dressed in the red and black plaid clothes and put the human shirt on Harley. He change Bucky into his clothes. Then Bucky looked at him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Milk?"

"Regular or hot chocolate?" Steve held up two fingers, one for each option. Bucky tapped his second finger. Steve got his hand and walked to the main area where everyone was dressed in the same plaid clothes. Bucky got a little confused, everyone looked different before he feel asleep now everyone looked the same. 

"Alright, Avengers and others while we got the hot chocolate warming up, let's start secret Santa. Jarvis, play a soft Christmas melody."

" _Of course, sir_." A soft Christmas melody played. 

"Alright, I'll pass out the gifts." Said Tony grabbing the gift boxes and passing it to its recipients. Everyone opened theirs, a few laughs, a few aw's.

Tony got a little plush figurine of him. It mirrored him almost perferctly. Goatee and everything. He pushed on its stomach.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Said the Tony toy.

"Aw, Cap you remembered."

"I didn't get that." Said Steve.

"Well great job whoever did."

"Oh, this will be interesting." Said Clint. New arrows and a bow.

"And what's special about these?"

"Just give it one good shake." Said Laura. Clint did his signature move and the bow flashed out small blades on each side. 

"That's cool. I'll try not break this one." Said Clint. Thor looked a little confused by his and held up a wine bottle.

"What might this be?" He showed the bottle to Nat.

"Fine aged wine. That's a good one, probably over a thousand dollars." Said Nat.

"Aw, this is a great one." While Thor admired his wine, Nat held a blanket that was impossibly soft and had her symbol on it.

"This is too soft. I love it." She said.

"I'm glad you like it, because whoever made this shirt needs a good punch." Said Sam.

"What does it say?" Asked Clint.

"'This is my human costume, I'm really a falcon'." Everyone laughed. Bruce had Hulk boxing gloves, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Cap, what you got?" Asked Sam.

"A shirt saying 'this is what the world's coolest dad looks like'. I'll accept that one. What you got, bud?"

"Blankie."

"Oh, it's a little heavier than the other. It's a weighted blanket, maybe this will help with grounding after those seizures. That's so helpful, say thank you."

"Thank you." Said Bucky.

"Harley says thanks too." Said Steve. She had a new toy that, thankfully, didn't squeak or else Steve wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Rumlow, you're awfully quiet over there. What you got?" Asked Sam.

"A shirt saying 'badass bonus dad, you may not have given me life, but you certainly made it better'. That's really cool. I can probably guess where this came from, but just thanks." Said Rumlow.

"Aw, don't cry." Said Sam.

"I'm not crying. Screw you."

"Alright, I'm glad everyone is satisfied and sorry Loki." Said Tony. Loki was the only one not to get a gift, he looked like he didn't care at all.

"I do not care for your silly exchanges. I just brought something for my best friend to which I understand is tomorrow." Said Loki.

"Fair enough. Well, help yourselves to hot chocolate and whatever. We'll start games in a few minutes." Said Tony walking down the hallway.

"Go ask papa if he can fix you a cup of milk, I got to go talk to Tony." Said Steve. Bucky got up and went to Rumlow. Steve followed Tony.

"Hey, Tony."

"Capiscle, what can I do for you?"

"Bucky chewed off his medical bracelet the other day, can you make him another one?"

"The metal part or the band?"

"The band. Do you have another one?"

"Yeah, he sure is getting mouthy. You don't want to put it somewhere else?"

"Where else could it go?"

"On his shoe laces or a dog tag?"

"I rather have it on his wrist, he picks at his shoe laces and if he mistakes the dog tag for the chewy then we'll need another one."

"Fair enough. I can have it for him tomorrow. Want a metal band, sterling silver or gold or how about leather? Bucky seems like a leather type guy."

"No metal. You know that. I don't think leather will take as much bites as this one did."

"Aw, come on. Silicone is so boring."

"I just need it to last, Tony. Design it, I don't care. He just needs it."

"I'll do my best."

"ROGERS, COME GET YOUR BOY!" Yelled Sam. Steve ran back in the living room, Bucky was wrestling him and Rumlow. He was being too aggressive and biting.

"Bucky, stop." Bucky looked at him, then growled. Steve raised an eyebrow, he immediately calmed down.

"What's going on?"

"Play."

"You're playing too rough, be gentle. They're gentle with you, be gentle with them. Where's your milk?"

"He hasn't touched it yet, he just wanted to play." Said Rumlow. Steve sighed and sat Bucky on the couch. He handed him his milk, Bucky took it then watched as Steve and Rumlow left down the hallway. Bucky tilted his head then started to look around, nobody was watching him. He went down the hallway but couldn't find them. Bucky whined and walked towards the bedroom, then he saw a door that was orginally closed before. He went through and walked up the set of stairs, Harley followed him up.

The stairs stopped at a door, Bucky opened it and was met by the outside cold. 

" _Mr. Barnes, please head inside_." Said the weird ceiling man. Bucky ignored it and played in the snow. He had no winter clothing on, he quickly realized why the ceiling man told him to go inside. Harley grabbed his shirt by her teeth and dragged him back inside. Bucky sat on the ground, shivering, desparately wishing he with daddy and papa. Suddenly, he couldn't remember where was. He remembered the snow, he remembered being left in the snow when he failed missions. Mission. What was his mission? Bucky's head was hurting too much, causing him to collapse.

Harley barked at him, trying to bring him back.

" _Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers and Agent Rumlow are on their way_." 

"Bucky?" Said a voice revealing Steve. Steve nearly passed out on the spot, he went to Bucky and held him.

"Wake up honey, it's okay." Steve rubbed his chest a little, Bucky woke up and rubbed his head.

"Hurts."

"It's okay, daddy's here. You'll be okay. Why were you outside?" Steve picked him up and went to the main area.

"He alright?" Asked Bruce.

"He was outside by himself, I think he blacked out." Bruce quickly examined Bucky, he was slow reacting and shaking a lot.

"I expect him to seize soon, just stay close to him." Steve wasn't going to leave him, not for a while. He wrapped his blanket around him and hummed to him.

"Hey Rogers, we're about to start Pictionary." Said Sam.

"I'll just watch."

"Cap stop snuggling the kid and come play." Said Tony.

"Stark, I can't-" Started Steve.

"Tony, leave them be." Said Bruce cutting him off. Tony rolled his eyes and started the game. Steve sighed and looked at Bucky. He was barely mentally here. He shouldn't have left Bucky like that, but he thought someone would have looked after him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Milk."

"Let's go warm it up." Steve put his milk in the microwave, Bucky held onto him tightly. He jumped a little when the others cheered.

"Doing?" He pointed to them.

"They are playing a game, you can play once you feel better." Steve took his milk out the microwave and sat on the couch. Bucky drank his milk and watched everyone.

"How the freak is that a reindeer?" Said Clint.

"I'm not an artist." Said Sam. Steve smiled then he felt Bucky shaking. He took the milk away and rubbed his back. This is the second seizure of the day and Bucky was starting to slow down. The more he slowed down, the more grumpy and aggressive he became. Maybe another nap was in the works.

"Daddy?"

"Feeling better?" Bucky nodded and looked at the game. It looked interesting. Steve handed him back his milk, Bucky took it and pointed to the game.

"You want to play?" Bucky hesitated but nodded. "Hey guys can Bucky play?" Asked Steve.

"Sure." Said Nat.

"How do we play?"

"Well, you going to be our tie-breaker. So this is Pictionary themed Christmas. So you have to pick a card out this deck and you will draw whatever your card says. We have to guess what it is." Nat explained.

"Sounds fun."

"It is, when nobody is cheating."

"Go get a card. Just one." Bucky got a card and stared at it.

"Don't say it, let me see." Bucky showed him the card, Steve smiled. "I just thought of this earlier. So I just draw it?"

"You draw what you know about it without revealing too much. And we have to ask for a hint." Said Nat. Steve nodded and drew a few bells and music notes.

"Okay, is it a song?" Asked Clint.

"No." Said Steve. He drew an Eiffel tower.

"Is it a movie that we know of?" Asked Tony.

"You should, it's one of the best."

"We didn't live during the early 1900's." Said Sam.

"Still, there's been so many remakes." Steve drew a ghost.

"This is Christmas, not Halloween." Said Tony.

"It has a ghost in it. Does nobody know this movie?"

"Okay, one hint?" Asked Pepper.

"Sick boy." Said Steve. Everyone was still at a lost. Steve was personally offended that nobody knew this movie.

"Wait, is that one movie where the guy is like all mean and junk?" Said Rumlow.

"And it is called..." Asked Steve.

"A Christmas Carol?" Asked Rumlow.

"Yes, finally." Rumlow's team cheered.

"I demand a rematch." Said Tony.

"No, because it's starting to get late and we have to get a movie started. We do have children here, Tony." Said Pepper. Tony groaned and stretched.

"I do admit defeat. Congrats. But before we start the movie, we need to test something with Bucky." Said Tony.

"Excuse me?" Said Steve.

"Nothing bad, I promise. It's his reaction we're looking for and which one he would like. Will he put these on?" Said Pepper holding up reindeer antlers with bells and a Santa hat with a bell on the end.

"I'm not sure he'll let you guys do that."

"See, I told you." Said Pepper.

"Well, let's try first. Steve, you put them on him." Said Nat handing the head ware to Steve. Steve didn't know how Bucky would react to this stuff, he was fine with his beanie but this stuff made noise. 

"Come here, Buck." Bucky got up and stood in front of him. "I'm going to put these on your head, then you tell me which one you like." Bucky stared at the hats. Steve put the antlers on first, Bucky was confused. He turned his head to Nat, causing the bells to jingle. But he couldn't figure where the noise was coming from.

"You don't like that one. Try this one." Steve took the antlers off and put the Santa hat on. Bucky looked at him, the bell jingled but this time he could see where the noise was coming from.

"Like."

"I like this one too. You can keep that on and we'll put this on Harley." Said Steve put the hat on Harley, she didn't like it. Bucky went to Rumlow and played with his bell. Pepper gave Nat twenty dollars, Steve could hear her say something about she knows what Bucky like. He wished they would stop making bets on Bucky.

"Alright, it's a quarter to nine. All children must be fed and in bed at ten." Said Laura.

"Mommy, don't forget about the cookies for Santa." Said Lila.

"Right, lets go see if we can find stuff to make cookies. Bucky, do you want to join?" Asked Laura. Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded. Bucky walked to the kitchen with her. Steve looked at Harley, she needed a bathroom break.

"Hey, Bucky I'm going to take Harley to the bathroom. Stay with Mrs. Laura." Said Steve rubbing his shoulder. Bucky stared at him, he didn't like when he left. Laura put a bowl in front of him, Bucky looked at him then at the bowl. Steve whispered a thank you and walked downstairs.

He took Harley off leash to run around a bit. She wasn't going to run away, she didn't like going anywhere without Bucky.

"Hey, Rogers." Said Rumlow.

"You keep sneaking off like this to find me, people are going to start to wonder."

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page. Did you mean it?"

"Letting Bucky spend one weekend with you once a month? It's still a thought, I know he loves you and gets upset when you leave, so maybe. I think next year I'm going to get him in a schooling program."

"A school? Really."

"I asked his therapist, she's willing to take him for maybe two or three hours of day. Her sister is a retired elementary school teacher, so she'll sit down with him and teach him. I just have to make sure Bucky is okay with that."

"Bucky or yourself?"

"I guess myself. I've left him before. Leaving him for missions is one thing, leaving him for school for almost three hours five days a week? It just makes me nervous." 

"He'll be fine, he's a tough kid."

"We're going to try test runs after New Years. He's not going to like it." Harley came back inside and they went upstairs. The kitchen was a mess. Flour decorated the table and most of the floor and wall. Milk was dripping off counter tops. Steve saw Bucky was under the table, covering his head.

"What happened? Did Bucky do something wrong?" Asked Steve.

"For once, no. It was Tony's fault." Said Nat.

"What?"

"I said that Santa likes chocolate chip cookies and Sam said he likes sugar. It kind of went down from there." Said Tony.

"Why didn't you guys just make both?"

"And we are going to do that. Because Pepper has told us we are not to leave the kitchen until it is spotless. Luckily, we have cookies in the oven for Santa." Said Sam. Steve was still wrapping his head around the fact that Sam and Tony just had a food fight over which cookie Santa likes more. 

"Come here, Bucky." Bucky crawled out from under the table and went to him, he had a little flour on his cheek and hair.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Said Steve picking him up.

"Aw, come on. Movie night." Whined Tony.

"We're just going to go clean up, we'll be back." They went to the bathroom, Bucky played with his hat while Steve ran the water.

"Silly."

"Everyone is being silly today, you are no exception." Said Steve poking his stomach.

"Did Mrs. Laura give you some food?"

"Apple."

"Apple slices or apple sauce?"

"Sauce."

"Then you are going to be hungry in an hour. We'll go have soup once they've cleaned up the kitchen." Steve wiped his face and the clump of flour in his hair. 

"Milk?"

"Yeah, that too." Bucky took off his hat and put it Steve. He laughed and hit head. Steve held his hands.

"You still look like that scrawny kid from Brooklyn. I remember we had to bring Christmas to your room because you were so sick." Said Bucky.

"Yeah, had pneumonia in both lungs. Ma said you could catch it if you weren't careful. You didn't care."

"Got sick after." 

"Yeah you did, your mom wasn't happy." Bucky hugged him and rubbed his head on his shoulder.

"Hungry."

"Let's go eat." Steve picked him up and went to the main area. The kitchen was clean, Sam and Tony were not welcomed in for a while. Pepper handed out bowls of soup to everyone, a chicken noddle soup with rice. Steve fed Harley her food and sat on the couch with Bucky.

"Cookie?"

"After dinner, you know that."

"Alright, Christmas movie time. Any preferences?" Said Tony.

"Why don't we let Bucky chose?" Said Nat. Tony handed Bucky a book.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked at the many options, too many options. Then he pointed.

"Doggy."

"Santa Buddies. I don't think we've seen that one. You know the drill, J."

" _Of course, sir. May I also say Merry Christmas to you all_." Said Jarvis.

"Merry Christmas." They all said. Expect Bucky. The movie started.

The movie turned out to be very interesting, these sibling puppies helping out a special puppy find the true meaning of Christmas. All the kids were asleep.

Bucky and Steve were wavering.

"Hey, Nat we might just have turn in early."

"Are you sure? Tony has a whole line of cheesy Christmas films after this."

"I'm sure. Bucky, do you want your cookie before we go to bed?" Bucky nodded. Steve got his cookie and picked him up.

"Are you coming back?" Asked Pepper.

"No, we're tired." 

"Dude, I have all the Christmas movies. Even the old ones. Surely, you want to stay and cringe?" Said Tony. Steve stared at him for a second then sighed.

"Okay, well we're going to bed early. Keep the noise down please." They walked back to the bedroom. Steve changed Bucky and waited for him to finish his cookie before tucking him in.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Fun."

"That's good. Tomorrow will be even better. You are going to have so many toys."

"Santa?"

"Some from Santa. A lot from the family."

"Daddy, toys?"

"I will get gifts too. But Santa will only come once you are asleep." Steve tapped his head, Bucky giggled. He finished his cookie, Steve wiped his mouth and teeth. He changed his clothes and got in bed. Bucky snuggled into his side. 

Tomorrow was the big day. Bucky would probably get the most gifts out of everyone, not that Steve minded. The only problem he could see is someone trying to touch his toys and he becomes aggressive. But as long as himself or Rumlow was around Bucky when he was playing, he wouldn't hurt anyone. 

Steve also had a hunch that Bucky was going to get a lot of toys that made noise. He might have to ask Bruce for extra, extra strength painkillers.


	3. Christmas Day

"Daddy, daddy up." Said Bucky patting his head. Steve frowned and dug his face into his pillow.

"Daddy?"

"Five minutes, sweetheart please. Better yet, go back to sleep." Steve laid Bucky back down. Bucky wiggled out of his grip and hit Steve's head.

"Please, go?" Big, blue eyes stared into his soul, Steve couldn't resist that. He stretched and stroked Bucky's hair. Bucky stared him down until he got up. Steve changed him and brought him to the main area. Bucky smiled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Merry Christmas." Said everyone. Bucky bounced and pointed to the gifts. There was definitely a lot more than last night.

"Alright, now that the super sleepers have awaken, Bucky gets to open the first gift." Said Tony. Steve sat on the couch and sat Bucky on his lap. Tony got a box wrapped in green and red and gave it to him.

"This is from Santa." Said Steve. Bucky looked at the box, he didn't know what to do.

"Help." Steve helped him open the box. It was a bear dressed as Captain America with another bear attached to it's arm that was dressed like Bucky before he was the solider. Bucky smiled and looked at the toy.

"And look he left you a note. Dear Bucky, you've been through unimaginable pain and suffering for too long. You deserve to feel happiness. You have a family who love and care for you so much. They will love you so much. Merry Christmas Bucky. Best wishes, Santa Claus. Aw, this is so sweet. Say thank you to Santa." Said Steve.

"Thank you." Bucky was intrigued by his toy, Steve didn't know where the toy even came from, but he did like and secretly thanked Santa. 

"You have more presents to open." Bucky looked up. Everyone was opening their gifts. Bucky was getting a lot of Paw Patrol toys and a lot of clothes.

"Bucky, thank you for my gift." Said Sam. He had a record player. Bucky tilted his head, he never seen that thing before.

"You got that for him, say you're welcome."

"Welcome?" Bucky was so confused. Then Loki crouched in front of him.

"Friend."

"Yes, I am giving you and only you a gift." Loki gave him the smaller box. He opened it, it was a bracelet. 

"What is this, Loki?" Asked Steve.

"This will contact me if he is endanger. I want to know who I have to kill if someone dares to hurt him."

"Loki-"

"He is my best friend, I want to make sure that he is protected."

"Loki, you live on Asgard. If there is any danger coming to Bucky, he has mostly everyone in this room to protect him."

"And if none of you are around him?" Loki smirked.

"Bucky will be safe, regardless." Said Steve. Loki ignored him.

"My friend, if you are endanger and they are not with you. This will alert me and I will come to your rescue." Bucky stared at the bracelet, it's like his medical bracelet but had Loki on it.

"'Oki?"

"If someone dares to hurt you, I will kill them." Steve knew Loki would do that without hesitation. But Loki had to understand that Bucky had family that would protect him. And if it came to certain conditions, Bucky would protect himself. Steve might need to talk to Thor about this.

"Speaking of bracelets, here you go kid. No biting." Tony handed Steve the box. Steve opened it, Tony had put his shield on the band. At least, it was minimal.

"Bucky, do not chew on this." Steve put the bracelet on his arm. Bucky looked at it, he might chew on it anyway. He looked over at Rumlow, he was smiling at something.

"Go?" He pointed to Rumlow. Steve looked over at Rumlow, who had knives. Absolutely not.

"He can come to you." Said Steve.

"Papa?" Asked Bucky making grabby hands at him. Rumlow got up and closed the box and sat next to him.

"What's up, kid?"

"Play."

"Not right now. Soon, I promise." Bucky frowned at him. Steve saw that he was getting a little upset.

"Hey, can you go give Harley her gift?" Asked Steve. Bucky looked at him then got up, he stared at still wrapped gifts under the tree.

"The one with doggies on it." Said Steve. Bucky got the box and walked back to him. "Open it for her." Bucky opened it, it was a box of toys and treats and a new collar with her name engraved in it. 

"Toy?"

"Those are hers that she can play with. Is there a note?" Asked Steve putting the collar on her. Bucky gave him a piece of paper and went through the box.

"Harley, when we got you, we knew it was going to be tough because we were still figuring out ourselves. But you showed us patience and love in ways that we didn't think dogs could. Keeping us together, helping us through sickness and making trouble like any other two year old; what more can a dog do? You have a special place in our hearts and we hope to have more chaotic fun in the future. Love, Steve and Bucky." Everyone awed. Bucky gave Harley a stuffed reindeer, she shook her head causing Bucky to laugh.

"Good one, Rogers." Said Nat.

"She is part of the family. They are just like siblings." Said Steve. Bucky found a stuffed gator. He wanted this, Harley came and tried to take the toy away.

"Mine."

"Bucky, this is her present you can't keep it." Bucky whined and pushed her away. He wanted the gator. Steve sighed and took the toy away from him and gave it to Harley. Bucky cried and hit Steve's hand hard.

"You do not hit me. Do you understand?" Bucky looked away from him, he calmed down a little and sat down on the floor. He finished opening his gifts and watched Steve open his gifts. He got a circle thing with a small stick in the middle, then he smelled it.

"This smells good, thanks Nat." Said Steve. 

"Alright, Buckaroo you get the last gift from your favorite uncle. I.e. me." Said Tony handing him a large box. He opened it, it was a toy car that looked like the one Howard tried to make fly. It had Bucky's Paw Patrol gang printed on the side. 

"That's really cool, Stark."

"Aw, that's not the best part." Tony dug out the remote control and started the car, making it drive around. Bucky smiled and laughed.

"I made it big enough so he can put these guys in there." He pulled out small figurine of the Paw Patrol crew. He put Chase and Marshall in the seats and made the car drive. Bucky got very excited.

"Thank you." Said Bucky.

"You're welcome kiddo." Tony handed the car remote to Steve and told him not give the remote to Bucky. Steve had no intention of letting him have control of the remote, luckily Bucky could manly push the car around. He looked at Cooper, he had a robot thing. He wanted to play with that. He got up and went to Cooper.

"That?"

"This is Optimus Prime and that's Bumblebee. They're robots." Cooper gave him Bumblebee. Bucky played with his wings and moved his arm pieces around. 

"Bucky, can I have Bumblebee back for a second?"

"No."

"I just want to transform him."

"Mine."

"It's mine. Auntie Nat gave it to me." Cooper started to reach for the toy, Bucky growled at him.

"Bucky, stop it." Said Steve getting up. Bucky ignored him. "Give him back the toy now." Bucky hit his hand again, Steve wasn't having it.

"You're getting a time out. You're not listening to anyone." Bucky threw the toy down and screamed at Steve. Steve picked him up and sat him in the corner. Bucky screamed and kicked out, but never got up. 

"Ten minutes." Steve went to Cooper and apologized, Cooper could understand why.

"He doesn't know how to share, he really isn't trying to be mean." Said Steve.

"I know. Lila was like that too."

"Was not." Said Lila.

"Was too." Countered Cooper.

"Alright, you two. We don't need another tantrum." Said Laura. Steve looked over at Bucky, he stopped screaming but the crying wasn't going down.

"Captain, Loki would like to know why you have put Bucky in the corner?" Asked Thor.

"Bucky should have given back the toy when asked, but since he doesn't know how to give something back and didn't give it back to Cooper. He gets upset and the only way he can learn is if he gets timeouts."

"Putting him in the corner so he'll learn a lesson? What good will that do?"

"It'll teach him that he shouldn't do it again. Plus he was hitting me, which he shouldn't be doing."

"Well if he's upset, he should get what he wants."

"It's not his, Loki. He needs to give it back when asked." 

"I don't like when my friend is upset."

"I don't like it either, but he has to learn when to stop. He'll be fine." Bucky was nearly quiet. A few sniffles, but he was mostly calm.

"You mortals and your punishments."

"If you would have been here last year, this is the best punishment he's ever going to get." Said Rumlow.

"What are you saying?" Said Loki.

"Let's just say, before he was saved the organization that had him, punished him in ways that are inhumane."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I rather not remember that kind of thing." Rumlow got up and walked to the kitchen. Loki looked at Steve, who could only sigh.

"Come here, Bucky." Said Steve. Bucky got up and walked to Steve. His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed.

"Do you know why you were put in timeout?"

"Bad?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You weren't listening. You didn't give back the toy to Cooper, so you had a timeout. Say sorry to Cooper." Said Steve.

"Sowwy."

"It's okay." Said Cooper.

"And you hit me twice, I didn't like that."

"Sowwy." He said again.

"It's okay. Don't do it again. Can I get a hug?" Said Steve. Bucky hugged him, which turned into Steve holding him.

"Okay, now that everything is kind of calm. After everyone eats and Bucky gets a nap in, we'll do Christmas karaoke." Said Pepper. She had fixed French toast, hash browns and eggs. Steve fixed Bucky a plates of eggs and hash browns. Bucky ate a little slower than normal, mainly because he was tired. Tantrums were exhausting. He drank his milk then put his head on the table.

"Steve, you got a tired one here." Said Sam. Bucky was barely holding onto consciousness. Steve decided to skip on breakfast for a while, he took a few French toast pieces and brought Bucky to the bedroom. He changed him and laid him in bed. Steve knows he shouldn't be in the same room with Bucky when he was taking a nap, but he didn't want to be in the same room with them when they opened the adult presents that kids shouldn't be around. Bucky feel asleep instantly, Steve had a few things to make decisions about.

After an hour, Steve could hear the karaoke music start. Bucky was woken up and was not happy about it. Sam took Harley out for a walk, while Steve got Bucky calm again. 

"You ready to go join them?" Asked Steve.

"Loud."

"I'll tell them to turn it down." Steve changed him then brought him to the main area. Tony was doing a horrible 'Grandma got runover by a reindeer'. It was funny, but Steve could feel Bucky starting to shake a little. He followed Bucky's gaze to the tree.

It was flashing different colors too fast. Bucky got more excited then froze. Steve looked at the tree, flashing lights equaled seizures.

"Can you turn the lights down or off?" Said Steve. Pepper turned the lights off. The seizure took hold quickly. Harley was trying to get him to sit down, but he was too stiff to move. Then it stopped. Then Steve heard growling.

"Bucky, please don't do this." The soldier doesn't negotiate. The Soldier turned quickly and hit Steve in the chest. The Avengers backed Pepper, Laura and the kids into a corner, protecting them from the soldier. This wasn't good. Sharp objects were everywhere and the soldier didn't need any to make a kill.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Said Lila.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart. He won't hurt anyone." Clint wished he didn't lie to the kids, he knew what the soldier could do and he was admittedly afraid of him. But he had to protect his family. The soldier looked towards them and started walking. Everyone was at his mercy, they didn't have weapons on their person. Nat knows there's a gun under the table, but if she moved too quickly, the soldier would only react aggressively.

"Don't attack him, yet. He just needs a voice. Winter, do you remember me?" Said Rumlow. The soldier looked at him, Rumlow felt himself shudder under his gaze, but he had to be strong.

"There's no mission, kid. You've done your job. It's over." The soldier froze. The metal arm curled into a fist, this wasn't working.

"Why don't we just get Thor to paralyze him?" Whispered Tony.

"I do not want to harm him." Said Thor.

"Don't. Winter, it's okay." Said Rumlow. The soldier tilted his head, that was never good. Then Steve came with the weighted blanket and a cup of milk.

"Hey, baby boy. Do you want your milk?" Said Steve. The soldier turned towards him, Steve sighed and put the blanket over his shoulders. The soldier blinked then hit his head.

"Are you back with us?"

"Milk." He made grabby hands to the milk. Everyone took a deep breath of relief. Steve picked up Bucky and sat on the couch with him. 

"That was pretty interesting." Said Loki. Everyone turned towards him, some faces in disgust.

"What? I thought that was an interesting exprience."

"Nothing about that should be entertaining, Loki. It's over. Let it go." Said Steve. Everyone nodded. Loki just shrugged and sat on a chair. 

"So to diminish the tension, can we continue karaoke?" Asked Tony. While everyone did karaoke, Steve kept a close eye on Loki. That was the first time he's seen the soldier and he seemed to think it was funny. Would Loki try something on Bucky? Was this bracelet really just meant for protection? 

"Hey man, you seem more tense than usual after this kind of stuff?" Said Sam.

"It's nothing. I should have seen that coming."

"Unless you suddenly got future vision, I don't think you could have seen that coming. Steve, he's fine. Right, Buckster?" Said Sam poking his stomach. Bucky laughed and chewed on the blanket.

"If you know who bought him the blanket, tell them thank you."

"Will do. Come on, it's your turn to do karaoke."

"Sam, I don't sing."

"Neither does Stark. Come on."

"But Bucky?"

"Hey, kid you want to hear him sing?" Bucky laughed. Steve sighed and followed Sam.

"Cap wants a shot." Said Sam.

"Perfect. I have a dare." Said Tony.

"Oh no."

"I dare you to sing 12 days of Christmas rock version with me." 

"Oh no. And if I do?"

"If you do, I will stand outside and yell Captain America is better than Iron man only in my underwear, if you don't you do it." Steve stared at him for a minute. What goes through this man head to come up with these types of dares? But he couldn't back down from a dare.

"Alright, I'll do it." Steve could feel the amount of shocked faces staring at him, but he shook his hand. He instantly regretted it. Rumlow sat with Bucky, who was more interested in what Steve was doing.

"This version only has the last stanza, so consider yourself lucky." Tony started the song. Steve felt embarrassed but Bucky was smiling.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Twelve drummers drummin'," Sang Tony.

"Eleven pipers pipin'." Sang Steve.

"Ten ladies dancin'."

"Nine lords a-leapin'"

"Eight maids milkin'."

"Seven swan a-swimmin'."

"Six geese a-layin'."

"Five golden rings." Steve held a note.

"Four calling birds."

"Three French hens."

"Two turtle doves."

"And a partridge in a pear tree." The song was over. Steve laughed, Bucky came and Steve picked him up.

"Daddy won."

"Thanks Buck." Steve kissed his head and laughed that he just sang.

"Alright, Tony a dare is a dare." Said Pepper. Tony rolled his eyes, he went in the bathroom and undressed to his boxers. He opened the balcony door and sighed.

"CAPTAIN AMERICA IS BETTER THAN IRON MAN!" He quickly came back inside and went back to the bathroom. Everyone laughed, Pepper warmed up the hot chocolate for everyone. Once Tony was warmed up and done pouting about his lose. They decided to do their family picture.

"Alright, everyone look at the camera. Harley, that means you too. Loki and Rumlow, try to smile" Said Tony setting up the selfie stick.

"Okay. One. Two. Merry Christmas." Stark took the picture and had Jarvis start making prints. "Copies are $50.99, plus shipping and handling." Pepper hit his head.

"They'll be done in a few minutes, everyone gets one for free." Everyone chatted for a while. Bucky played with his car with Rumlow. Steve talked to Bruce about New Years, options were limited. Ultimately, the decision came to them either sleeping through it or use noise cancelling headphones. Steve wanted Bucky to see the fireworks, but if either of them had a PTSD attack, it wouldn't be an enjoyable experience. He would have to make the final decision soon.

Pepper passed out the pictures to everyone. Captioned: Avengers Christmas 2K19. Steve smiled at the picture, Bucky managed to look and smile at the camera. 

"My friends, I have had a marvelous Christmas. I will return soon." Said Thor then elbowing Loki.

"Yeah, this was fun." Said Loki.

"Go?" Said Bucky.

"Yes, I have to go. I will miss you." Loki hugged him and ruffled his hair. Bucky frowned then whined a little. Was everyone leaving? Loki and Thor left. Then he noticed Clint and his family starting to pack their stuff.

"Go?"

"They have to go home, Buck." Said Steve. The Bartons' hugged everyone then left. Bruce left and Sam made his way home. Bucky realized how quickly things can go from fun to boring when everyone left. Nat was talking to Steve, Tony and Pepper went to their floor. He was bored.

"Hey kiddo."

"Papa."

"I have a question for you. If daddy let you stay with me for the weekend once a month, would you like that?" Rumlow asked. Bucky nodded.

"Good, we've been talking about that. But we haven't made a final decision, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it." 

"We need to go Rumlow, there's more snow coming in." Said Nat. Bucky started to cry. Rumlow kissed his head then went to elevator with Nat.

"Papa loves mommy?" asked Bucky. Steve raised an eyebrow when neither of them didn't deny it.

"Oh my gosh, you guys really are..."

"It's nothing serious, Rogers. Bye sweet boy." Said Nat as the door closed. Now it was just him, Daddy and Harley.

"You ready for dinner?" Bucky nodded. Steve warmed up whatever food was left while Bucky played with Harley. They ate peacefully for once. Bucky was getting tired again, so was Steve. He went to bathroom and gave Bucky a bath. They went in the bedroom, Bucky started to play with Lamby, Star and Fin.

"Of all the toys you got today, you still want to play with them?" Bucky laughed. Steve tickled his stomach causing him to laugh even more.

"Done."

"Alright, get under your blankets." Bucky got under both his blankets. The weighted blanket did provide more heat insulation, which was good. Steve got comfortable, Bucky got in his usual spot. Steve smiled and stroked his hair.

"Did you have fun today?" Bucky nodded. "That's good. You did really good for your first Christmas. We have one more holiday to get through, then it'll be quiet for a while."

"Home?"

"The heat will be broken until New Years. We'll stay here." Bucky was fine with that.

"Merry Christmas, punk." Bucky rubbed his head. Steve smiled and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, jerk." This was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you all had an amazing day.
> 
> If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had an awesome day as well.


	4. The Asset and New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years is upon the Avengers. It's supposed to be a happy time, but Steve can't help but be nervous about he and Bucky will react to the fireworks.

Steve knew this day was coming, there was no avoiding it. New Years was today. Steve didn't like New Years, this will be Bucky's first. Steve could already tell how this day was probably going to go. First time a firework goes off, Bucky will either have a meltdown or will snap into the soldier. None was preferable, but Steve also had to worry about himself. This will probably be the first New Years since he got off ice that he was awake through. The fireworks gives him panic attacks and very vivid flashbacks about the war. Bruce gave him medication to sleep through it and he was eternally gratefully for them, but now with Bucky living with him, he wasn't sure to sleep through it or suffer through it for Bucky's enjoyment.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Play." He held up the toy car that Tony gave him.

"A little later, you need to eat breakfast."

"No, play."

"Bucky, don't argue. We can eat and play later or we eat and go straight to nap time." Bucky stared at him, he didn't want to eat mainly because Steve started putting vegetables into his food. Bucky saw him put leafy greens into his eggs, he refused to eat them. Steve wasn't backing down, Bucky groaned and got up, he picked up his car and brought it with him.

"No toys at the table." Said Steve taking the car away. They've had this fight twice now. Bucky brought his car to breakfast and Captain America bear to dinner. Somehow, all rules they had at the apartment was forgotten. Bucky had gotten more rebellious and was definitely testing Steve's patience. Steve put the bowl in front of him, Bucky picked out the leafy greens he looked up at Steve who had the 'stop or your getting a time out' look. Bucky sighed and ate his eggs. Then the elevator opened.

"It's me." Said Bruce.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Do you have a plan?"

"Well Steve like I said on Christmas if you are truly afraid that he'll react negatively the only option you are left is sedating him. But I also know how much you want him to experience fireworks, so there's noise cancelling headphones, but there is also the visual part this we have to factor in, will he react the same to the visual than to the sound?"

"I know and I thought about that. I don't know how he'll react. Is there anyway we can prepare him for it or something?"

"Well, we have a mock room that can stimulate outside surroundings. Mimics sound and visual, worth a shot?" Said Bruce. Steve sighed and looked at Bucky, he had finished his food and was trying to get the belt off.

"Okay, let's try. I guess I can give it a shot too."

"Only if you want to. You don't want to wait after nap time?"

"Bruce, it's barely 8 in the morning. Bucky's been getting up everyday so early to play with his toys."

"That's never good."

"He's apparently forgotten all the rules from the apartment so time out has been someone's favorite place this week." Bucky looked over at him. Steve took him out of the waist belt and they followed Bruce. They went to the lab.

"Alright, step in. It is safe for dogs too." They went in a dark room. Bucky was getting a little nervous, this was scary.

"Okay, guys I'm going to start. If you feel too overwhelmed just come to the door." Said Bruce over the speaker. The dark room suddenly turned into a starry night. Bucky calmed down and started to smile.

"Pretty." He pointed to the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Steve was getting nervous. He knew what was coming. 

BOOM.

The sky lite up a neon green. Both soldiers froze.

BOOM. BOOM.

Steve took deep breathes, he looked at Bucky. He wasn't reacting badly or positively. He wasn't reacting at all. Steve didn't know if that was good or bad.

"You okay, Buck?" Bucky looked at Steve then pointed.

"Bad."

"Fireworks. They're just fireworks." Harley got up and licked Steve's hand. Steve could barely stay mentally in the room. The more the explosions went off, the more he zoned away and tried to curl into himself, then he felt someone grip his hand.

"Loud." Bucky started shaking. Steve picked him up then went to the door. Bruce opened the door, they didn't bother to talk to him. They went up to the their floor and went in their room.

"Steve, Bucky are you guys okay?" Asked Bruce knocking on the door. Steve couldn't talk, the instant he heard them, he was remembered the war. Steve covered his ears, Bucky was rocking himself. 

" _Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner has requested entry into your room._ " Asked Jarvis.

"No, please no." Steve held onto Bucky. Harley jumped on the bed and spread her body across them. Steve took a few more deep breathes, this wasn't good. If he was like this in a mock room, he was in no shape of going through an entire night with this. Bucky laid down next to him and touched his face.

"Scary."

"Yeah, it was. We'll be okay." Steve wasn't sure if he was telling Bucky they were okay or telling himself that he was okay. Either way, they were going to be in trouble tonight.

Later that day, Steve woke up to a knock on the door. Bucky was asleep. He looked over at the clock, 3 in the afternoon. 

"Steve, are you up?" It was Nat. Steve sighed and got up.

"What?" That sounded a lot ruder than he thought.

"Bruce told me what happened. Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, Bucky is still asleep."

"What are you going to do? From what Bruce told me you looked like you were about to have a panic attack."

"I did, Nat. And all that did was make him nervous. We can't do it this year."

"Steve, noise cancelling headphones exist for a reason. I know the first time you tried it didn't work, but Stark has made adjustments to them and he wants you to try before tonight."

"Nothing is going to work."

"Steve, please try."

"Alright, just let me get him up." Nat left. Steve went to Bucky, who wasn't asleep. 

"Hey, you alright?"

"Mommy?"

"Mommy was here. Can we go try the fireworks again?"

"Daddy, okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Bucky only stared at him, Steve sighed and changed him.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Bucky pointed to Lamby, Star and Fin. Steve smiled at him and gave him the toys. They went back to the lab, Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You guys are just in time. These babies here will allow you to hear our voices but you won't be able to hear the fireworks." Said Tony.

"You really think this will work?" Asked Steve.

"One way to know. I know super soldier hearing is incredibly sensitive, but this should take off the edge. Into the room, soldiers." Said Tony. Steve and Bucky went to the room, he put the headphones himself and Bucky. Bucky wasn't too fond of stuff on his head.

"Alright, guys we're about to start. You ready?" Asked Bruce. Steve nodded. The starry night showed, Bucky was fascinated again.

BOOM

Steve flinched. Bucky flinched.

BOOM. BOOM.

They both flinched at the sound, but no bad reactions. Much better than before.

"Pretty."

"Yeah, I think we'll be okay tonight." They watched the fireworks until it stopped. They left the room and took off the headphones.

"Well?" Asked Tony.

"You did it. I think this could work for us."

"That's good. But still that was only five minutes of controlled noise, out there; it's going to louder and more frequent." Said Bruce.

"I understand, but those will help tremendously. Thanks guys."

"Anytime. I should probably make some for other veterans, this would be such a break through." Steve brought Bucky back to their floor before Tony could ramble on about his future profit. Bucky went to his bin of toys and dug out the remote car and the Paw Patrol characters. 

"Chase save friends, daddy."

"Does he? Am I Chase's friend?"

"Yeah, you friend. I best friend."

"I will accept that. Hey, tonight is going to be different. Those fireworks from the room, remember those?" Bucky nodded.

"Tonight, we are going to be on the roof of the tower watching those in the sky. It's going to be me, you, Tony, Pepper, Nat, Rumlow, Sam and Thor. Clint does New Years with his family."

"'Oki?"

"I don't know, bud. We'll just have to wait and see." Steve highly doubted that Loki would come down here to watch explosions in the sky. He thought Christmas was kind of silly and only gave Bucky a present. He might not be in it for New Years. As they played, Steve noticed Bucky wasn't growling at him like he usually does when they play. Instead, he would stare at him for a second then continue playing. Was Bucky finally getting the concept of sharing? Steve hoped so.

"Hey, let's talk for a second." Said Steve sitting up. Bucky looked at him.

"Next year, things are going to be changing. In March, you'll be three and 103 but after you turn three, I'm getting you enrolled in school."

"School?"

"Yeah, Ms. Nicole has a sister who is a retired elementary school teacher and she would be willing to sit with you at the therapy room for maybe three hours a day for five days to teach you a few things." 

"Daddy go?"

"I can't stay with you during it bud."

"No."

"I think you'll like it. You'll learn so much. Harley will stay with you, though." That seem to do little to ease Bucky's mind about it.

"But we have a little time to get you ready for it. So until school starts, we are going to be working on potty training. You can't be in diapers forever, baby and Ms. Nicole made it clear that you have to be trained before school starts."

"No, New Year."

"You don't want it to be a new year? We don't have a choice Buck, this day is about to be over in a few hours. When you wake up tomorrow, it'll be a different year. Things have to change as the new year rolls in." If Steve was certain about one thing about Bucky, it's that he doesn't like change. The talk of school and potty training probably sounded scary for him, but it has to happen.

"Daddy is going to be making a few changes about himself too." Bucky looked up at him.

"I'm going to start therapy soon and start catching up on history. Then maybe I'm going to buy a new car because you and Harley have banged up the old one."

"Sowwy."

"It's okay, bud. I've been planning on getting a new one anyway." Steve knew if he told anyone, mainly Tony, about trying to get a new car he knew they would try set him up with something fresh off the belt line with all the fancy stuff. Steve didn't need any touch screen stuff. He just needed leg room, A/C and child safety locks.

As the day went on, everyone started to gather in. Sam was given the honor to BBQ this year. The others getting things set up on the roof while Steve and Bucky, mainly Bucky, got a nap in since the event would be going through bed time.

"I don't get why the soldiers get to sleep before this. Steve should be up there helping or doing something. Bucky could at least be supporting." Said Tony carrying a bag of charcoal in the elevator. 

"In case you forgot, this will be longest Bucky has stayed up. So to prevent him from being cranky, Steve got him to sleep for a while. And Steve just happened to fall asleep with him. Is that so bad, Stark? Do you need a nap too?" Said Nat carrying the sides.

"Considering it."

"Well when you become two years old, we'll consider giving you a nap time." Said Nat. The elevator opened to the roof. Rumlow was already there putting beer cans into the cooler. Sam was seasoning the meat.

"Alright, here's the stuff." Said Tony.

"Just put the coals in the grill." Said Sam. Tony cut open the bag and dumped the coals. He spotted the lighter fluid and matches and made a move to grab them. But Pepper grabbed his hand.

"No, not after last time."

"I didn't know the coals were already coated. I'm still trying to grow back my side burns." Said Tony. It was an epic explosion. None of the food of the grill survived, so it was just take out last year.

By night fall, tiny explosions went off around the city. People were getting ready, the soldiers weren't exactly ready for it. Steve and Bucky handled the tiny explosions fine, occasionally flinching. Steve talked to everyone to keep himself occupied while Bucky played with Rumlow.

BOOM

Both soldiers froze as thunder lite up the sky. Everyone sighed and looked up. Thor.

The sky lite up and Thor came down.

"Friends."

"Hello Thor." Said Stark. Bucky tilted his head, Thor was here. Where was Loki? He got up and tugged on Thor's shirt.

"Hello, little one. What can I do for you?" Asked Thor.

"'Oki?"

"My brother did not wish to attend this event, but he told me to give you this." Thor dug in his pocket and gave Bucky another kitty plushie. Bucky took the plushie then went to Steve.

"What you got there, bud?" Said Steve picking him up.

"'Oki gave. Not here." Bucky was hurt because he wasn't here and Steve didn't like seeing him like that. But he couldn't force Loki into being here for Bucky. At least he gave him a toy. Steve held Bucky for a while, the little nap they had seemed to be working but he was hungry. He was about to get up when Rumlow gave him a plate with two hotdogs and a rib and another plate with the sides on it.

"You're usually the one wanting food to be brought to you?" Said Steve.

"I'm being nice." 

"Thanks." It would be the first time Bucky ate this stuff. He went through the mac and cheese quickly, he wouldn't touch the potato salad. But he didn't let Steve even taste the bread. Steve ate a hot dog, Bucky stared at his.

"That?"

"This is a hot dog." Bucky looked at Harley then his eyes widened.

"Doggy?"

"Oh no. Baby, there's no actual dog in here." Steve wasn't about to tell Bucky where the meat came from. The day he asked that question, he should be in school learning about animals. Bucky ate around the actual meat and went through the bread quickly. Steve cut up the hot dog and scraped the meat off the rib, Bucky bit it and liked it.

"Milk?"

"How about some juice?" Bucky nodded. Steve got up and got himself a soda and poured fruit punch into his cup. Bucky took a sip, he hasn't had juice in a while mainly because Steve didn't want him on a sugar high all the time. But he still drank it. Steve just hoped he wouldn't be asking for it everyday.

"Alright avengers. T-minus two hours until the new year. Does anyone want to get anything off their chest that they would like to leave in 2019?" Said Tony.

"Our past." Said Rumlow then motioning to Bucky.

"That's a work in progress and we're glad you guys are with us getting the help you need." Said Nat.

"Yeah, that stuff is just haunting though. We'll power through it, right kiddo?" Said Rumlow. Bucky somewhat nodded. He patted Steve's chest and whispered.

"Bucky said he doesn't want to do it again." Said Steve.

"You won't kid. We're not going back to that life anymore, we're free." Bucky smiled and held onto Steve. They were free and Steve knew Bucky had a long way to go before he understood that Hydra was out there and probably still looking for him, but until that day happened he was safe.

As everyone talked about what they were going to differently next year, the fireworks were starting. Steve put on his and Bucky's headphones. Bruce gave him a thumbs up, he gave one back. Bucky gave a raised hand.

"Bud, this is a thumbs up." Bucky tried to form his metal fingers into the way Steve had his, but it wasn't working. Steve got his hand and curled his fingers and left his thumb up.

"There, thumbs up." Bucky smiled and tried it with his flesh hand which cooperated a little easier. Soon, everyone sat in a chair looking to the sky. Less than ten minutes until midnight. People were already shooting off fireworks and Steve could hear the drunkenness coming from Tony and Rumlow. Hopefully, they won't fight. Steve just held Bucky as the fireworks went off, they were both occasionally flinching. But they were calm, Harley didn't have a care in the world what was going on as long as her owner was calm. Bucky rubbed his head on Steve's chest then looked up at him.

"Hey, punk."

"Hey, jerk. How do you feel?"

"Safe, Stevie." Steve smiled.

"How long can I keep you like this?"

"Head hurting."

"Don't hurt yourself trying to hold on."

"T-MINUS TWO MINUTES!" Yelled a drunk Tony.

"Stevie."

"It's okay, Buck. Don't push yourself." Steve stroked his head to help relieve some of the pressure, but he was already getting hot and breathing was becoming a little labored. Bucky touched his face and smiled.

"ALRIGHT GO TIME!" Yelled Tony.

"Tony, stupid." Bucky smiled, Steve laughed and sat up with him. They started counting down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR." They yelled, not Steve and Bucky. Everyone hugged. Steve kissed Bucky's head and rubbed his head. Bucky hit his head hard and smiled that two year old smile.

"Hey, sweet boy."

"New Year, daddy."

"It is a new year, baby."

"Love daddy." Steve kissed his head again and watched as Tony and Sam went crazy over the new year while Nat and Pepper just poured more wine.

"Happy New Years, Rogers." Said Rumlow.

"Thanks, Rumlow." Steve looked at Bucky who was looking at the fireworks with fascination. Seeing Bucky's eyes light up during the fireworks was probably one of Steve's favorite moments about the two year old. He looked at the fireworks with such innocence that made Steve forget that Bucky was still the winter soldier and could easily kill him. But they were moving past that, each day was a step into forgetting about Hydra and their abuse. There will always be setbacks, it wouldn't be normal if there wasn't setbacks. They were getting through this together and this year looked promising. Bucky would start school after his birthday and Steve would have a chance to make adjustments to his life.

"It's going to be an interesting year." Said Steve. Bucky smiled and laid on him. "But we're going to be okay, that much I do know. I love you so much Bucky."

"Love Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone. Thank you to everyone that has followed Steve and our baby Bucky this year, my heart goes to all of you. Next year will be full of unexpected events, fun adventures and more tantrums. 
> 
> Request are open.
> 
> Once again HAPPY NEW YEARS AND PLEASE STAY SAFE.💙


End file.
